East Hall
Main = The is an area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica often stalks these halls as she approaches the player's position. Freddy Fazbear will show up here on later nights as well. The poster listing the rules of the restaurant, which can be seen on CAM 4B, occasionally changes into newspaper clippings about The Missing Children Incident that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The full story can be read here. Appearance A dark hallway, barely illuminated by a single light, with the floor almost entirely hidden from the player's view. Star decorations and wires hang from the ceiling. On the wall are three cheerful posters of the animatronic characters. On the far left is Chica, which has the text "EATING TIME!" in large letters above her head. The center poster depicts Freddy, with the text "FUN TIME!" in large letters under his head. The third depicts a rather droopy-eyed Bonnie with the text "PARTY TIME!" in large letters above his head. Cobwebs can also be seen in the foreground. In the end corner, the floor is shown and is the same blueish and black tile as the corresponding room in the West Hall and in the Dining Area. On the floor, papers lay scattered about. On the walls, papers with writing on them, as well as a poster outlining the rules of the establishment, are hung. There is also a black and white checkered stripe with a red outline on the wall, and the rest of the wall is a grayish color. Star decorations and wires can be seen hanging from the ceiling. Trivia *Freddy can make an appearance on CAM 4B throughout the third, fourth and fifth nights. He will often just stare at the camera throughout the night, rarely moving from that spot. If Freddy is in this position, he is just one step away from slipping into The Office, so it is important for players to be aware of this and take proper precautions so as to avoid him sneaking in and attacking the player. *The posters on the wall on CAM 4A can, at any point in time, be one of three things: the normal posters, crude drawings of crying children's faces, or graffiti reading, "IT'S ME." It is unknown why or when this happens. *The list of rules on the Rules For Safety poster are: **''Don't run.'' **''Don't yell.'' **''Don't scream.'' **''Don't poop on floor.'' **''Stay close to Mom.'' **''Don't touch Freddy.'' **''Don't hit.'' **''Leave before dark.'' *The "Leave before dark" rule most likely refers to the animatronics' behavior of becoming active and homicidal after hours. *Sometimes the rules poster will change to a newspaper clipping, giving the player some backstory of the game. * Freddy's normal eyes are not visible in other cameras. However, in CAM 4A, they are strangely visible. **This may be because of the lighting. * CAM 4A was orignally called the Backstage according to beta gameplay by Scott Cawthon. |-| Images = Gameplay Cam4A_wall2.png|"IT'S ME" on the wall. Cam4A_wall1.png|The screaming faces. Qhql278.png|Chica in CAM 4A. 226.png|Close-up of Chica in CAM 4A. 476.png|Chica standing at the corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring into CAM 4B as her head twitches. 487.png|Freddy coming down the East Hall. 486.png|Freddy staring into CAM 4B. 549.png|The first newspaper backstory clipping. 550.png|The second newspaper backstory clipping. 551.png|The third newspaper backstory clipping. 552.png|The fourth and final newspaper backstory clipping. Freddy's Pizza's Dark Truth.png|All four newspaper clippings, with transcribed text for easier reading. (Open in new tab to read.) Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 1.29.31 PM.png|In the Five Nights At Freddy's Gameplay video uploaded on Scott's YouTube Channel, the East Hall and Backstage shared a name, though this was most likely an error at the time. Brightened EastHall_4A_Normal.png|CAM 4A, brightened and saturated for clarity. EastHall_4B_Normal.png|CAM 4B, brightened. EastHall_4A_Itsme.png|"IT'S ME", brightened. EastHall_4A_Scream.png|Crying children, brightened. EastHall_4A_Chica.png|Chica, brightened. 226 bright.png|Chica close to CAM 4A, brightened. 476 bright.png|Chica in the corner, brightened. EastHall_4B_Chica.png|Chica as her head twitches, brightened. 487 brightish.png|Freddy in the East Hall, brightened. EastHall_4B_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. EastHall_4B_News1.png|The first news article, brightened. EastHall_4B_News2.png|The second news article, brightened. EastHall_4B_News3.png|The third news article, brightened. EastHall_4B_News4.png|The fourth news article, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations